El dragón que rie
by DoctorSmurf
Summary: Después de los eventos narrados en ADWD, Stannis se dirige a Invernalia, pero, una vez allí se llevará varias sorpresas. ¿Quién ha expulsado a los Bolton? ¿Cómo ardieron los Gemelos? ¿Por qué hay un burdel en Invernalia? Algo le dice que las respuestas no le van a gustar demasiado...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia nace de una pregunta que tenía en la cabeza: "¿Y si este personaje no fuera tan idiota?" Tengo varias ideas rondandola cabeza y, dado que aquí habrá gente que conozca el mundo de GRRM mejor que yo, agradeceré cualquier crítica y/o comentario(así como ideas para desarrollar la historia). Realmente, solo tengo decididos los primeros capítulos y algún que otro suceso al final.**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de George RR MArtin y yo no obtengo provecho económico con ello.**

* * *

><p><strong>STANNIS I<strong>

Rechinó los dientes. Siempre estaba rechinando los dientes, cuando no era por un contratiempo era por el frío intenso del Norte, pero esta vez era diferente, era muy diferente.

Desde que empezó la marcha a Invernalia, no había podido enterarse de las noticias del resto de Poniente, las continuas tormentas de nieve no hacían seguro el mandar cuervos a ningún lado. Por eso, en cuanto llegó uno de los exploradores que había mandado una semana antes, medio muerto de frío, pero vivo y, tras una rápida inspección de maestre, sin indicios de que muriera en un corto espacio de tiempo, se sintió aliviado. Aliviado e inquieto. ¿Qué noticias traería el hombre? Le dieron un poco de vino caliente y, en seguida el hombre empezó a relatar una serie de sucesos inconexos, lo que le hizo ordenar que lo llevaran a una tienda para reponerse. Y ahora estaba delante del explorador, un robusto norteño de unos treinta y cinco años, que, según le habían confirmado varios Lores del Norte, había servido desde su mayoría de edad como un fiel explorador a varios de ellos.

-Alteza, es un honor que hayáis venido a verme-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-No es tal. Tienes noticias que contar y lo anteriormente dicho sonaba extraño, muy extraño- Stannis como siempre, directo al grano.

-Por extraño que parezca, juro por los Viejos y Nuevos Dioses que es verdad, al menos la parte que he visto con mis propios ojos. Invernalia está medio destruida, como Vos ya sabíais, pero los Bolton-hizo una mueca de desprecio- ya no están al mando. De hecho, Majestad, vi a Lord Ramsay en su celda y la cabeza de su bastardo en una pica, dentro del castillo...

-¿Y cómo entraste en la Fortaleza?-no pudo disimular un cierto tono de sospecha.

-Perdonad Alteza- se incorporó en la cama-, debí comenzar por el principio-la cara de su interlocutor seguía siendo una máscara de piedra-. Tras una jornada de cabalgar, vi, en la dirección de Invernalia, un fuego. Sabiendo cual era mi misión, me dirigí hacia allí, incluso cuando el fuego dejó de verse. ¿Tal vez un campamento enemigo? Cual fue mi sorpresa que, a la jornada siguiente, divisé, a pesar de la visión reducida por la tormenta, los muros de Invernalia. Me acerqué cautelosamente, aunque a buen apso, después de todo, los alrededores de la Fortaleza los conocemos los norteños como la palma de nuestras manos-sonrió de orgullo-. Una vez allí vino la primera de mis sorpresas al ver ondear en las murallas el huargo de los Stark y no el hombre desollado de los Bolton.

-¿Estás seguro? Toda la familia Stark ha sido diezmada, salvo Arya que va camino del Muro -dijo imperturbable.

-Por eso era una sorpresa. Alteza, pensaba que era una trampa de esas cobardes sabandijas de los Bolton para engañar a los Señores del Norte, eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Me acerqué y en la entrada de la Fortaleza estaban de guardia dos hombres que conocía muy bien, Bryn y Randy, que pensaba que se habían escondido en el bosque junto con el resto de leales a los Stark. Fui hacia ellos, aunque estuvieran ahora a sueldo de los Bolton, son gente honrada y no me delatarían, y nada más verme, me saludaron y me abrazaron. La verdadera sorpresa fue cuando me dijeron que entrara y que me calentara en el fuego con ellos mientras nos poníamos al día-

-Comprendo que te alegrases de verlos, pero desearía que te ciñeses a lo realmente importante-dijo con una ligera impaciencia.

-Volvedme a perdonar, Majestad. Como os dije, mientras me calentaba me enteré de las últimas noticias. Los Gemelos habían ardido y, con ellos, la Comadreja y muchos de sus hombres y familiares. Sobre la causa, solo he oído especulaciones, pero todo apunta al que se hace llamar ahora "Castellano de Invernalia", que, aunque no lo he visto ni nadie me quiso decir quien era, está esperándoos, Majestad-los ojos de Stannis se abrieron por la sorpresa-. Si me permitís-. Se acercó a su equipaje, lo abrió y sacó un tubo de madera de él, sin sello. Lo tendió a Stannis y dijo: -Majestad, estuve tres días en Invernalia recuperándome. Sólo hay hombres leales a los Stark y al Norte. Vi con mis propios ojos tanto la cabeza del Bastardo en una pica, como la de varios banderizos de los Bolton y los Frey.

-¿Qué más averiguaste, Scott?- Tomó el tubo, lo abrió y desenrolló el pergamino. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el sello al final del documento, sin duda era el huargo de los Stark, lo que le hizo sospechar. Lo dejó encima de una mesa que había en la tienda para leerlo después y escuchar al explorador.

-Alteza, la guarnición que hay en Invernalia es corta, no llegarán quizás a 150 hombres, la mayor parte leva, varios caballeros errantes y tres o cuatro espadas juramentadas, pero no supe distinguir los blasones... A pesar del saqueo de los malditos Hombres de Hierro, hay bastantes provisiones y más con una población tan reducida...

-Entiendo-su gesto se relajó y dejó de rechinar los dientes.-Buen trabajo, Scott, descansa el tiempo que necesites.-Era su manera de dar las gracias. Stannis era un hombre duro, pero justo y generoso cuando debía serlo. Volvió al pergamino y lo leyó detenidamente, fijándose en lo que decía y lo que dejaba de decir. La letra era clara, correcta y anodina, típica de cualquier maestre o escribano y las pequeñas manchas de tinta dejaban claro que no había sido escrita por ninguna mano noble. Tras leerla, llegó a la conclusión que, si bien no la había escrito ningún Señor, SÍ que había sido dictada por uno y por uno que al menos no lo despreciaba ("a Su Alteza Stannis de la Casa Baratheon, el Primero de su Nombre, Rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino"). Eso le extrañó, ¿qué Señor que se preciase no escribía sus propias cartas? Si fuera algún Jefe de Clan norteño , aunque le hubiesen dicho el título completo del Rey de los Siete Reinos, hubiese empleado otro tono, más brusco, menos elaborado y, si fuese algún cortesano, el servilismo de la carta le hubiese exasperado. Demasiados misterios y sólo había una manera de solucionarlos todos a la vez. Continuar con el plan inicial: ir a Invernalia.

En cuanto informó a los Señores que formaban su ejército de las noticias, levantaron el campamento y se dirigieron a Invernalia. Le dio la impresión que se apresuraban sobremanera, lo cual era lógico si se tenía en cuenta que varios norteños se encontraban en sus huestes y ellos más que nadie desearían llegar a su destino para tener noticias de sus seres queridos, además de confirmar que los Bolton habían sido expulsados...o ejecutados. El viaje transcurrió a buen ritmo, a pesar del frío y alguna tormenta ocasional pero breve, y, en la segunda jornada de viaje, una vez montado el campamento y viéndose en el horizonte las torres de Invernalia, se llevó otra sorpresa. Delante de ellos de encontraban dos carretas flanqueadas por una decena de hombres con un extraño estandarte, que ni siquiera Stannis, versado como estaba en heráldica, pudo distinguir. Delante de ellos, estaba un hombre, cubierto de pieles sin armadura, vestido con una ajada librea de los Stark. Se acercó a los soldados de guardia, entregó una carta para su Alteza y dijo que esperaría allí al lado de las carretas. En un breve lapso de tiempo fue el mismo Stannis el que se acercó para hablar con el emisario, delante de todo el campamento y, fiel a su estilo, dijo directamente: -¿Esto a qué viene?

-Alteza, un honor conoceros. Soy Jodrick, un sirviente de Invernalia y vengo de parte del castellano. Sabiendo por vuestro explorador que os quedan pocas provisiones y dado que en cualquier momento se puede levantar una tormenta de nieve, os queremos hacer entrega de estas dos carretas de víveres sin ninguna contraprestación a cambio.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tanta generosidad? ¿Quiénes son vuestros acompañantes?-dijo con una hostilidad no muy bien disimulada.

-Comprendo vuestras dudas, Alteza, pero no soy un lacayo de los Bolton. Me ha dicho mi Señor que desea hablar con Vos de muchos temas serios y es mejor hacerlo, citando palabras suyas, "con la barriga bien llena". En cuanto a mis acompañantes, son una compañía de mercenarios de Essos contratados por mi Señor de su propio dinero. Alteza, todo hombre de armas norteño, o está con Vos o luchando por su tierra.

Stannis miró fijamente al hombre y, con un ligero asentimiento, aceptó el regalo, siempre y cuando las carretas fuesen abiertas en mitad del campamento delante de un destacamento de caballeros y los mercenarios depusieran las armas. Jodrick comentó que no habría ningún problema y que, si así lo deseaban, ellos se volverían a Invernalia en ese mismo instante. Al final, Stannis les invitó a quedarse, más bien les obligó, y les habilitó una tienda en mitad del campamento. Abrieron las carretas y allí dentro sólo había comida, en principio lo que le dijeron, pero, para curarse en salud, revisaron bien las dos caretas y examinaron a conciencia la comida. Dado que bien pudiese estar envenenada, utilizaron a Theon Greyjoy (o Hediondo) de improvisado catador, después de todo, su destino estaba sellado. Como el Hombre de Hierro no falleció tras devorar toda la comida, el ejército por fin pudo comer en condiciones después de tanto tiempo. Podría pensarse que este pequeño placer alegraría el ánimo de Stannis, pero no fue así, sino que le hizo estar alerta, sensación que se acrecentó cuando, al día siguiente, pudieron llegar a Invernalia. Las puertas de la Fortaleza estaban abiertas y, sobre sus almenas colgaban estandartes con el huargo de la casa Stark pero _diferentes_: en lugar de un huargo ceniza sobre un campo de plata, el animal era negro sobre un campo rojo, en un matiz diferente al carmesí de los Lannister, un matiz que sabía que conocía pero que ahora no podía reconocer. El resto de la fortaleza parecía intacta, pero las cuadrillas de obreros trabajando afanosamente y los andamios atestados daban a entender lo contrario.

Cuando la vanguardia del ejército cruzó la puerta de Oriente, delante de ellos estaba un joven norteño montado liderando un grupo de otros diez jinetes de edades diversas. Stannis se adelantó y, en ese momento, el joven se desmontó y habló mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo: - Saludos, Alteza, soy Robert Rocanevada, capitán de la Guardia y os damos la bienvenida a Invernalia. En cuanto a Vos, Señores del Norte, bienvenidos a casa.-la respuesta fue un atronador rugido de alegría por parte de los mencionados- Por desgracia mi actual señor se encuentra todavía recuperándose de las heridas sufridas en el incendio de los Gemelos y no podrá atenderos hasta dentro de unos días. Mientras tanto, disfrutad de vuestra casa.-se levantó y con un gesto indicó que lo siguieran. El resto de hombres, se acercó a los Señores del Norte para indicarles sus aposentos a cada uno, como es de esperar que hiciese Robert con Su Alteza.

Una vez instalado Stannis en el Gran Torreón, en los aposentos de los Stark como pudo apreciar por la decoración, y presentados sus sirvientes, se cambió de ropa, se dio un baño y se dispuso a salir, junto con su guardia personal a dar un paseo por Invernalia y fijarse en todos los detalles. La fortaleza no estaba tan vacía ni tan poco guardada como había dicho Scott, pero bien podía deberse a las compañías de mercenarios que se encontraban en ella, compañías que podían haber llegado en esos días, lo cual explicaría los cuervos que entraban y salían de la torre del maestre. Como hombre de armas, se acercó a los hombres que estaban entrenando en el patio principal, una mezcla entre sureños y lo que seguramente eran mercenarios de las Ciudades Libres. También tuvo que soportar, aunque rechinó los dientes, las cortesanas con las que muchos de ellos estaban. Era inevitable, pero le desagradaba profundamente.

Cuando iba a acercarse a un grupo de mercenarios, vio a ser Robert corriendo hacia él. Sus guardias desenvainaron las espadas pero las volvieron a guardar en cuanto el joven se paró en seco con las manos alzadas: -Alteza, perdonad mi brusquedad, pero, en cuanto se ha levantado de su lecho, el Prin...Castellano me ha informado que desea veros en cuanto tengáis a bien en el Gran Salón. Stannis lo despachó con un "muchas gracias. Podéis iros" y, sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió al lugar acordado. Entró por las grandes puertas y allí, envuelto en pieles y vendas, delante de varios pergaminos y un gran libro, se encontraba, vestido con los emblemas Stark, el castellano. El pelo corto plateado y los ojos violetas del hombre allí sentado le llevó a la cabeza la respuesta al tono rojo del campo, rojo sangre, y porqué incendió los Gemelos y sobrevivió a ello: Sangre y Fuego. Dijo, rechinando los dientes tan fuerte que todo el mundo en el Gran Salón pudo oírlos, una sola palabra: ¡TARGARYEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Evidentemente no era Joffrey ;). En el siguietne capítulo se sabrá quién es y los dos hablarán laaargo y tendido. Preveo dos capítulos sobre lo mismo, cada uno desde un diferente PdV.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**No, no he abandonado la historia, tan solo que la vida real se ha inmiscuido, por eso he tardado casi mes y medio en acabar este capítulo. Si no hay mayores problemas, supongo que el resto serán más rápidos.**

**Todos los personajes d****e aquí y demás son propiedad de George RR Martin.**

* * *

><p><strong>STANNIS<strong>

-¡TARGARYEN!  
>-Príncipe Viserys Targaryen, para ser más precisos, Alteza.- se levantó de su mullido sillón con dificultad e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Stannis con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.  
>-En estos momentos, poner al día el libro de cuentas de Invernalia, Alteza. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? –sonrió y aumentó el rechinar de dientes en su interlocutor. Todo indicaba que ese era el efecto deseado: aumentar el enfado de Stannis.<br>-No me refiero a eso, Viserys, sino a qué y por qué sois el Castellano de Invernalia y no estáis en Desembarco del Rey-la incomodidad crecía.  
>-Ya que me llamas Viserys, yo te llamaré Stannis-más rechinar de dientes-. Pero, siéntate y hablemos tranquilamente. Y, aunque nos hemos saltado las tediosas cortesías, lo mínimo es presentarte a los que aquí están. Como ves, aunque hay nobles, no están todas las grandes casas, principalmente porque están contigo. Ya conoces a Robert Rocanevada, el capitán de la guardia, pues este es su hermano Brandon y este bellezón a su lado es Mayala Fuegoscuro.-ambos hicieron una reverencia ante los atónitos ojos de Stannis, que, tras la presentación, decidió tomar asiento-. Antes de pasar a otros temas, pienso que más acuciantes, te diré cómo llegué a este sitio y esta situación.<br>"Como sabes, estaba en Desembarco del Rey después de mi llegada a Poniente desde Essos, pasando el rato entre librotes, putas, tirándole la caña a Cersei y jugueteando con Tommen (es buen niño, sea quien sea su padre)," La guardia personal de Stannis estaba atónita ante el lenguaje de Viserys. "cuando, en medio de esta maldita guerra, se recibió una invitación de los Frey para pasarse por los Gemelos a…La verdad, no tengo ni puta idea… Sabiendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de madre allí, incluyendo un paseo en pelotas de Cersei por media ciudad (luego te lo explicaré), me apunté gustosamente como enviado, embajador o lo que cojones quisieran. ¡No me miréis así! Si se folló a su sobrino, ¿por qué no me la puedo tirar yo? Al grano, no sé si conociste a Walder Frey…" Stannis negó con la cabeza "Mejor no haberlo hecho. Esa comadreja hacía parecer educado y caballeroso hasta a un mercenario saliendo borracho de un burdel, eso sin contar su habilidad organizando bodas... Bueno, llegamos allí un pequeño destacamento compuesto por Ser Brandon y una compañía de mercenarios pagada de mi bolsillo, cargaditos de barriles de vino del Rejo con...algo más. No, no, nada de veneno, eso es muy trapacero y me apetecía saludar al Extraño al estilo Targaryen."-sonrió mientras Stannis seguía perplejo-" Total, todos los barriles tenían sorpresa: fuego valyrio en vasijas, pero de tal manera que uno podía beber tranquilamente de ellos sin que se envenenara. Tras distribuir el vino por toda la Fortaleza llegaba el mayor problema: encenderlo. "  
>Stannis y sus caballeros estaban escuchando atónitos. Lo único que sabían de Viserys era que cada vez estaba más inestable en Essos y que, hacía unos meses había vuelto a Poniente. La persona que tenían delante, evidentemente no estaba muy en sus cabales, pero su comportamiento no se parecía en nada a la famosa "locura Targaryen". Sea por respeto o por puro asombro, todos siguieron callados mientras Viserys proseguía su discurso. "Bueno, sea como sea, uno no puede ponerse a trastear en los barriles de vino con una antorcha en la mano en medio de un banquete, por muy fama de loco que se tenga, con lo que tiré por la calle del medio: cogí un barril de vino, como si fuera a beber, una antorcha...y me prendí fuego. La verdad es que pensé que me moriría: por mucha sangre del Dragón y otras pamplinas que llevo oyendo toda mi vida, somos de carne y hueso y el fuego nos hace también pupita a los Targaryen. Sea como sea, mientras ardía, me di un paseíto por la Fortaleza y los siete Infiernos se desataron en los Gemelos. Dicen que salí andando de ellos, pero no puedo asegurarlo, porque me desperté bastante después en la casa de un lacustre, donde me informaron de las últimas novedades. Desde entonces hasta hoy, a los nobles del Norte les dio por reunirse junto a mí, cuando ya se sabía que hace tiempo que dejé el maldito Juego de Tronos, los bardos cuyos huevos no se habían congelado empezaron a cantar canciones exagerando mis hazañas por si les soltaba más dinero y me planté aquí, con la mitad de los lacayos de los Bolton muertos en extrañas circunstancias."<br>"¿Cuál es mi objetivo? Hasta enterarme de que estabas en el Muro y más allá peleándote con los Dioses saben qué bichos, administrar Invernalia hasta que apareciese un Stark, alguien pacificara los Siete Reinos o el puto Cometa Rojo ese del cielo cayese en nuestras cabezas. En fin, Alteza, creo que ya he hablado demasiado y hasta puede que haya abusado de tu paciencia. En la mesa están tanto los libros de cuentas como varios pergaminos recibidos de todos los Siete Reinos y más allá", se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a una de las puertas del gran salón. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se giró y dijo: " Por cierto, las cartas con el sello real Targaryen son de mi hermana Daenerys e igual te interesa saber lo grandes que están sus tres lagartijas". Se marchó dejando a todos boquiabiertos y, con la última frase perplejos: no sólo Daenerys Targaryen estaba viva sino que el rumor que circulaba en todos los puertos de los Siete Reinos era cierto, que bajo su mando tenía tres dragones.  
>Stannis, fiel a sí mismo, no entró en ninguno delos corrillos que inmediatamente se formaron tras la marcha de Viserys y se dirigió directamente a la amplia mesa atestada de papeles. Mando primero callar a los asistentes y después marcharse mientras leía todo lo que allí se encontraba. Tras unas cuantas horas de rápida lectura, prestando especial atención al libro de cuentas y a los decretos firmados por Viserys, varios asuntos le llamaron la atención. El primero era que la casa Frey había sido descabezada, pero, al tener tantos descendientes el Difunto(ahora sí) Walder Frey, quedaban todavía una gran cantidad de miembros vivos, casi todos niños en otras casas nobles. El segundo era que Viserys dejaba escrito todas sus decisiones, desde bajadas de impuestos(algo que sorprendió a Stannis, cómo podía aumentar la recaudación y llenar las arcas de Invernalia, bajando impuestos) hasta los venados de plata que gastaba en leña. El tercero, derivándose del anterior, era que las decisiones tomadas por el autonombrado castellano eran a todas luces, legales y, según Stannis, justas la mayoría. ¿Dónde estaba la famosa locura Targaryen? La respuesta estaba en otros papeles: en una localidad de Essos, que no nombra, había encontrado cierto licor de hierbas que según el propio Viserys "le liberaba de los desagradables efectos de los Sueños del Dragón" y le "daba una especial claridad de mente". Sí, era la cura y la prueba la había tenido delante de los ojos: podría parecer un bufón, pero estaba en sus cabales, hecho refrendado cuando, en el siguiente mensaje, se hablaba del envío de un cargamento de ese licor a Desembarco del Rey hecho según "la receta que Vos nos habéis mandado para eliminar la mayor parte del alcohol".<br>Un Viserys estable y, según los indicios, capaz suponía un nuevo escenario totalmente diferente al anterior, aunque no todo era del agrado del Stannis. La casi inmensa fortuna del Targaryen (que en todas las cartas de Essos, escritas en Alto Valyrio académico, es nombrado como "Príncipe Viserys Targaryen" o "Príncipe Mercante Viserys") procede de una gran red de burdeles extendida por casi todas las Ciudades Libres. Tampoco ayudaba a su buena imagen que tuviera dos hijos bastardos(con el apellido Fuegoscuro a juego) ni que fuese reconociendo y "recogiendo" todo aquel y aquella que tuviese "Sangre del Dragón" para "regalarles" el mencionado apellido. Más problemático podía ser que se casó en Lys y tuvo un hijo, muriendo su madre en el parto: alguien llamado Aemon Targaryen, hijo de Viserys y nieto de Aerys II, solo podría suponer problemas con "p" mayúscula, aunque el verdadero problema era la relación con su hermana, inmejorable según las cartas recibidas, y, por supuesto, los tres dragones.  
>Era noche cerrada cuando acabó de revisar toda la montaña de papeles. Se fue a sus aposentos y, ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, Stannis supo que iba a hacer al día siguiente: tener una larga conversación con Viserys y, nada más acabar, organizar una gran reunión de los señores del Norte. Por el momento, antes de acostarse, tenía muchos asuntos en los que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>He intentado acelerar un poco la historia, pero agradecería PM, comentarios y críticas.<strong>


End file.
